Undeniable
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: She is the one he hates so much yet fallen in love with. One Shot.


**I don't own anything from Pokémon. Please enjoy the story.**

Undeniable

He hates it. Green hates it. He hates everything about 'him'. If you ask who it is, it was his childhood friend slash neighbor slash rival, Leaf, The ninth champion of the indigo plague.

Green had known 'him' since they were born. They even grew up together as childhood friend that always accompanied each other until one day Green totally changed his attitude towards Leaf. Since then, Green would always bully 'him', taunt 'him' or insult 'him'.

No matter how harsh his taunting or insult, Leaf never responded to it. 'He' did not even move a muscle and 'his' face never showed emotion when Green says anything after that day Green started to bully 'him'.

But Green knew that 'he' is actually a she as the day when Leaf and Green received their first Pokémon at Prof. Oak's lab. Leaf wore a blue sleeveless shirt with red skirt and a white hat on her head. That had caught the young Oak off guard as he always thought that Leaf is a boy since she wore a boy's attire all times.

Green hates her. He hates everything about her, especially her talent in training Pokémon and battling. The first battle between them occurred at Prof. Oak when they got their starter. Leaf, a loyal and silent Charmander and Green, a tough Squirtle. Leaf had won the battle without uttering a work to Charmander and yet the young lizard seems to understand what its new master wants.

Every time. Every time! That silent soul of a girl always wins. She always win, no matter how many time Green challenged her. One time she even managed to defeat Green's toughest Pokémon's, a Pidgeotto and Wartortle with just her newly evolved Charmeleon and leaving the scene as silent as always.

Leaf also defeated him after two days he defeated the Elite Four and became the new champion. After becoming the champion for a year or so, she resigned and disappeared. Green had accepted the title of the gym leader of Viridian.

Until six month later when Green heard about the rumor about a strong, silent trainer on top of Mount. Silver spreading around. Some had gone to the mountain and come back defeat.

Green tried his luck going there with the help of his Pidgeot to the snow-blowing mountain and luck is on his side.

In a small cave on top of Mount. Silver, Green found Leaf leaning against the cave with a white shirt and shorts and a small fire site that consisted of a small flame that threaten to go out soon. Yet she sat there staring at the wall, not even acknowledge Green's presence beside her.

After that, Green becomes her personal errand boy. He make a trip up to the mountain every week to check on the leaf green-eyed girl, bring supplies as well as coats and scarves but the former champion has a tendency to 'lost' each one of it. And that always gets on Green's nerve.

Today is another day that Green visits the green orbs girl. Eevee warped herself around his neck tightly as a scarf.

"How come you haven't freeze to dead already?" the teenage gym leader complained as soon as he spotted the ex-champion in the cave. Like always, she stared blankly at the opposite wall.

Green removed the green scarf from his neck and tied it tight around Leaf's neck. "Don't you dare lose this one." He warned but both knowing that she will lose it the next time he visits. Then he realized something deep crimson on her around her right leg.

It was blood. Green almost shock seeing the wound although it was not life threatening but if not treated properly, anything could happen.

Green hurrily took out the first aid kit from his backpack and started to treat the wound. Furious inquires as to what had happened spewed from Green's lips as the boy anxiously attempted to understand if his friend was alright whilst endeavoring to force an answer from the silent champion.

"It's no big deal." Was the only answer Leaf gave. A whisper that was barely audible to Green's ears if the wind hadn't carried it in his direction. This only made Green even angry but couldn't help as he growled in his chest.

Green managed to effectively cause the bleeding to cease and his mind once again cried out in angry protest as to why Leaf herself hadn't taken any steps in healing her own injuries. Who knows what might have happened had Green not shown up today. Who knows, he might have even found a corpse next week had he decided to postpone checking up on Leaf another few days.

"What in the devil himself that made you came to this Arcues-forsaken mountain to hide? Five years. Five freaking years, Leaf and you finally injured yourself. What were you thinking? Kill yourself! Whatever you have found here can be found without effort in my world- your world- too. Tell me. Why did you come to this freezing hell of a mountain, leaving everyone, everything behind?"

At this point Green already clenched his hands tightly to Leaf's exposed upper arms, undoubtly leaving bruises in the champion's arms by the digging fingers that clutched so tightly. Looking directly into those unreadable jade eyes, Green waited for the answer but the brunette didn't response. This drastic change had left Green the feeling Leaf spoke less and less each time he visit. The silent only pushed Green's anger to its boiling point. With high speed, Leaf pulled down her white hat to shield herself from Green's anger. Finally, Green's limit broke as he snatched Leaf's hat away with such force that it flew towards the small flickering flame.

The emotion Green saw after throwing her hat was not he had imagined. Shiny emerald orbs flooded by tears greeted Green's gaze. The ex-champion started to shake slightly as she looked up and stared at Green's shock eyes. She turned her head away to the ground and opened her mouth.

"Being up here hurts less without you." She whispered too quietly.

A pause. Only the blowing harsh wind outside the cave was heard. It didn't take long for Green found himself also drowning in tears. What? He was the cause? Is he the one who made Leaf hurt? Is he the one made Leaf cry? That's right. He had been the one at fault all this time.

Anger once again rises within him, making him turned away from the brunette before him to hide his face. His eyes strayed to the hat beside the tiny flame as tears continue to flow. Yes. He was mad. He was angry but not with Leaf but himself. He was the cause of Leaf's misery and he would not forgive himself that easily.

Picking up the hat, the green-eyed boy put it on the emerald orbs champion and brought her closer until their foreheads were touching.

"Sorry, Leaf. Sorry for everything. You're an idiot, you know that?" He scoffed silently as Leaf's own emerald eyes stared at his own. "Now you are coming with me, from this freezing hell, whether you like it or not."

The girl only offered a small smile.

Green shook his head slightly, because he is undeniable, undoubtly and hopelessly fallen for the one he hates so much yet crazy for.

_The end_

**I kinda used the idea from the story- Numb for my ending. Really, I cannot sit still after reading that story. So, sorry for using it.**


End file.
